Behind Golden Eyes
by BelleFairy13
Summary: Aurora, a lone wolf lost in loneliness, is found broken & dying by the Reikai Tantei. Overwhelmed by the evil eating her heart & tired from being chased she has given up hope. Kurama refuses to let her fall. Can he catch her before the darkness takes her?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is the first chapter of my new Kurama fanfic. It started out as a dream that kinda scared the hell out of me until I could sort it out and make a story out of it. Lemme know what you think. This chapter is short, just a taste so yeah. ^_^

Behind Golden Eyes Chapter 1

Rescue in the Rain

Aurora walked heavily through the rain and mud of the woods. Her clothes were torn and her face bruised and bloodied; her eyes empty. She heard the shouts of the police behind her. She smiled in a show of defeat as she realized they were catching up with her.

Soon they would catch her, charge her with her stepmothers murder, and lock her up in an insane asylum. She must be crazy after all, seeing demons on a daily basis and killing your stepmother for being an evil one was just plain crazy after all.

Her vision blurred in the heavy rain, blood dripping from her fingertips. She didn't know what to do. It had been life or death, it wasn't her choice, but the police would never believe her. Everyone who knew her, knew she hated her stepmother, some would testify that she hated her enough to kill her.

Her foot slipped on a patch off soft earth and she tumbled down into a small ditch. She bit her tongue to hold back her pain filled scream. Her hands flew to her ankle. She didn't know if it was broken or not but she knew she couldn't walk on it and the police were already so close to her. They would find her soon.

She began to cry, laughing as she did.

_Wow, I must look crazy, laughing like this. _She thought to herself.

The voices grew closer as she cried harder, not caring anymore if they heard her. They would find her anyway. Her eyes grew heavy and began to close, easy enough since she had finally given up. Just as she fell into the darkness, a bright light appeared and green irises met hers.

"Aurora, we're here to help. Hold on just a little bit longer."

The voice was calm and soothing, but not enough to keep her awake. She sighed heavily as the darkness finally took her.


	2. Who, What, Where, Why?

I can't think of how to work in Auroras description so heres how I imagined her for people who need me to give one: Long silver and black hair with pale blue eyes, she'd be just tall enough to rest her head on Kuramas shoulder.

Behind Golden Eyes Ch 2

Who, What, Where, Why?

Aurora woke to a steady beeping sound. She carefully opened her eyes, weary of the bright lights in the room. They soon focused on a machine next to her with a bunch of numbers on it and a screen with a weird zig zag going across it.

"Its monitoring your vital signs."

Her head whipped around to look at the person who the voice belonged to. At boy sat in a chair across from her bed. She didn't recognize him right off. She couldn't remember the beautiful long red hair, his delightful features or his pink school uniform; but his eyes she remembered. They were the green eyes that had stared into hers that night in the woods.

How long had it been? Had she been asleep the whole time? Where was she? Hospital? Insane asylum? So many questions pushed their way into her mind at once that it made her head hurt. She opened her eyes and found the boy smiling at her.

Smiling?

She glared at him in suspicion, "Who are you and where am I? Where are the police? The doctors? Did they lock me up? Are you some kind of shrink?"

To her surprise the boys smile grew into quiet laughter.

"No, Aurora, I am not a shrink and you are not locked up." His smile faded into a more serious expression. "The police were close to you when we found you half conscious in the woods. We were afraid we wouldn't make it in time to rescue you."

"Rescue me? Why would you rescue me? I killed my step mother.."

"In self defense."

"How could you know that? Or even believe me?"

Kurama stood and walked over to her bedside. He reached down and pulled back the collar of her shirt, revealing thick tight bandages.

"These were made by your stepmother after she transformed into her demon form and attacked you."

Her eyes were wide as images from that night surfaced. She had almost forgotten what had happened, all she remembered was that she had killed her stepmother but not why. Seeing the bandages and hearing this strange boy talk of demons brought back the horror she had felt as she watched her stepmother change from an evil looking woman to a horrific demon.

"Demons… I see them all the time. They come at me sometimes but I always blacked out. I would wake up and they would be gone. The same thing happened with her when she changed. I blacked out and when I woke up, she was normal looking again and her blood was everywhere and all over me. I know I killed her but I don't remember it."

"That's understandable considering your heritage."

She looked up at him confused, "My heritage?"

Kurama nodded, "You are a demon as well, Aurora. A half demon to be more accurate. Sometimes when a half demon begins to see other demons and discover their powers their demon side will take over to protect them. The half demon is still themselves but until they can control their powers and instincts, they can have blackouts and lapses in memory from the demon blood taking hold."

Auroras face paled, "No, that's not right. How can I be? That bitch was my stepmother not my real mother.."

"Your real mother was a proud leader of one of the wolf clans in the Makai. I only heard stories of her but she was well respected throughout all of the Makai. One day a few of the wolves in her pack turned on her and chased her out of our world and into yours, the Ningenkai. There she recovered and lived as a human." Kurama let slip a smile, "There she met your father and had you. She loved you both very much."

The monitors beeped more frequently as Aurora grew angry.

"My mother… my father always said she just ran out on us. If she loved us so much why did she leave? Why did she leave and allow him to marry that bitch!" She yelled, her eyes flickering to gold.

Kurama sat down on the bed beside her and placed his hand on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes, trying to calm her anger.

"She left to protect you. Bounty hunters had found out she was still alive and living in the Ningenkai. They didn't know exactly where but they knew she was in the city and had come to find her. With the bounty on her head they would've done anything to get her, including use you and your father in any way possible. She left to make sure they would never find you."

Her head dropped to her chest as she struggled to fight back tears.

"Let them fall, Aurora."

A painful wail escaped her lips as she fell to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and patted her back, trying to comfort her.

"Is she dead?" She mumbled.

Kurama shrugged, "No one knows. She returned to the Makai but not to her clan. No one has seen her since."

She continued to cry for a few minutes before she pulled away from him. She looked at his shirt which was soaked through with her tears.

"I'm sorry… I never got your name."

He smiled, "Minamino Shūichi is my human name but I am more commonly referred to by my demon name, Kurama."

"I'm sorry, Kurama. For all this trouble."

"You have caused us no trouble."

"Us?" She asked, remembering how earlier he had mentioned a 'we'.

"The onna is awake I see." Aurora turned to see a short man with black hair wearing a headband walk into the room. She clung to Kurama, fearful of what she felt from the small man.

He nodded, "Yes, I was just explaining to her a few things about herself and what happened. I was just getting to explaining us."

"Hn, the detective and the oaf will be here as soon as they settle their petty squabble."

"Squabble?" Kurama asked. His answer came in the form of the two boys bursting through the door, yelling and fighting each other.

Aurora watched in mild shock as one of the boys got the other in a head lock and started yelling about how he was a dirty cheater and the other boy screamed back that if he wasn't so slow then he wouldn't have lost.

Kurama pushed her away and stood up, "Yusuke! Kuwabara! What on earth are you fighting about? Couldn't you have settled this before coming in here?"

The two boys separated from each other and pouted.

"Yeah well Urameshi is a cheater. He doesn't understand honor at all!"

"It's a video game, Kuwabara!"

"That's not the point! You should still fight fair!"

They turned and glared at each other again. Kurama sighed and turned back to Aurora who, to his surprise, was smiling at the two boys.

"Hey, this her?" Yusuke jerked his thumb towards her and her smile faded.

"Yes, this is Aurora."

"Wow, she looks better without all the blood and mud." He said walking closer to her.

She curled into a ball and scooted to the wall. Kurama put himself between the two.

"She's still fragile and afraid. It's best not to approach her too casually." He whispered.

Yusuke nodded and walked towards to opposite wall to join Hiei. Kuwabara stared for a minute before joining the other two. Kurama turned back to Aurora and smiled.

"Aurora, these are the others I was going to tell you about. Hiei is the shorter one, he's a fire demon. Yusuke is the loud mouth half demon with black hair and Kuwabara is the taller human with the orange/red hair. We're part of a team that helps keep the order between the three worlds. Hiei and Yusuke are lords over 2 of the three provinces in the Makai and I am a general under Lord Yomi, the Lord of the third province. Our boss is Lord Koenma, ruler of the Reikai."

Aurora nodded, somewhat in a daze.

"It was Koenma who sent us to find you. He knew about your stepmother and wanted us to find you before she tried to hurt you."

"But why? Why did she try to kill me? I never knew about us being demons or anything and I never liked her but I wouldn't have fought her if she hadn't attacked me. Why?" The monitor beside the bed began to beep rapidly as Auroras emotions began to rage out of control.

Kurama gently pushed her back to lie on the bed and pushed the stray strands of hair back out of her face.

"Perhaps it is best that we continue this tomorrow. You've had enough for one day. It's time to rest now."

"But…" Kurama pressed his finger tips to her lips and pressed a seed between them.

"Swallow this and get some rest. You'll need it."

"But Kurama…" He voice trailed away as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

"Remind me to call you whenever I have trouble sleeping, Kurama." Kuwabara said.

"Hmph, this is not going to be easy on her." He answered as he stood from her bed and walked towards the door followed by Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat at the guest table and pulled out some cards. It was their turn to keep watch.

Kurama and Hiei walked through the halls of Koenmas castle towards his office in silence. Hiei stole a glance at his friend before breaking the silence.

"You shouldn't worry about her. It's a waste."

"She's in need of friends, Hiei. All the things that are about to happen will crush her if given the chance. It's our job to help her in any way we can."

"Doesn't mean one has to worry about her. She'll be out of our hands soon so save your worry for something else."

They reached the door to Koenmas office and knocked.

"Even so Hiei, I know you could never understand, but I have grown accustomed to my human emotions and I feel sympathy for her when I see the fear in her eyes."

"Hn. Pathetic."

The doors opened, inviting them in. Kurama brushed off Hieis cold remarks like he normally did and walked through to greet Koenma.


End file.
